Retrouver l'espoir, livre II
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Les Elendës sont un peuple puissant, mi-homme, mi-animal et aux dernières nouvelles disparu. Mais que se passerait-il si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas et qu'une jeune femme de ce peuple venait à se joindre à la communauté ? Je vous laisse lire... Attention, deuxième partie !


**Titre: Retrouver l'espoir**

**Genre: Aventure et romance**

**Rating: Tout public. (K)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: La suite des aventures de Lúthien, Legolas et les autres en Terre du Milieu ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Disclamer: Le seigneur des anneaux n'appartient qu'à Tolkien !**

**Spoiler: Ouais ! Maintenant il faut avoir vu le deuxième film ! On progresse ! ^^**

**Notes : Et nous voici repartis !**

**Reviews :**

**Anel : Merci pour ta review ;) Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et ton offre est la bienvenue !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Aussi frivole qu'un papillon<strong>

Trois jours et trois nuits, sans repos. Cela faisait trois jours et trois nuits qu'ils suivaient sans relâche les traces des Uruk-Hai. Cette petite course fatiguait énormément Gimli qui traînait la patte. Cependant, il suivait et ne se plaignait que peu. De temps en temps, Yucca le portait, mais bien vite, le fier nain choisissait de courir. Lúthien ne pouvait suivre leur odeur parmi celle des Uruk-Hai, aussi, c'était Aragorn qui les guidait. Legolas venait juste après lui. Son attention était partagée entre Lúthien et les hobbits. Le rôdeur s'arrêta un instant, permettant à Gimli de les rejoindre. Il s'accroupit sur le chemin et prit une petite plaque métallique entre ses mains.

"Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lórien, souffla-t-il en se relevant tandis que l'elfe observait le Rohan s'étendre devant ses yeux.

- Le pays des chevaux", murmura Lúthien.

Yucca se transforma à cet instant en un sublime étalon gris pommelé. Il cabra ce qui fit sourire sa maîtresse.

"Mais oui, on sait. Tu es le plus beau", assura-t-elle en lui flattant l'encolure.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Gimli se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et elle sentit une main se poser dans le creux de son dos.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda l'elfe s'inquiétant de sa santé.

Elle lui sourit et se glissa dans ses bras.

"Oui, je ne suis pas fatiguée."

Il approuva, lui caressant le dos et Aragorn déclara qu'ils repartaient. Gimli grommela. La route était encore longue et ça ils le savaient.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures qu'un phénomène étrange les arrêta dans leur course. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait non loin. Ils se cachèrent derrière des rochers et virent alors passer deux milles cavaliers avec à leur tête Eomer, fils du Rohan. Si Aragorn se montra aussitôt, Legolas et Gimli restèrent devant Lúthien. Elle avait mis sa capuche et refermé sa cape tandis que Yucca avait sauté contre elle. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés. Lúthien frémit. Les chevaux étaient nerveux. Ils galopaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà et venaient de se battre. Il y avait des pertes. Elle nota les deux chevaux se trouvant sans cavalier en fin de troupe.

"Que font un elfe, deux hommes et un nain sur le Riddermark ? Répondez !" demanda une voix forte que Lúthien reconnut.

Son visage n'étant pas visible et étant proche d'Aragorn, il avait dû la prendre pour un jeune homme.

"Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien, déclara alors Gimli avec méfiance.

- Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol, répliqua le cavalier.

- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! menaça Legolas, brandissant son arc.

- Arrêtez !" s'exclama Lúthien en se découvrant.

Elle sourit à Eomer et celui-ci descendit de cheval, stupéfait. Il s'avança vers elle et contre toute attente, la prit dans ses bras.

"Dame Lúthien, je commençais à croire que vous nous aviez oublié, sourit-il, sincèrement heureux.

- Comment pourrais-je vous oublier voyons ?

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloin, Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre et Dame Lúthien que vous semblez déjà connaître. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre Roi.

- Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. Il va et vient, à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets, avoua le cavalier, dépité.

- Nous ne sommes pas des espions, assura aussitôt Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-hai en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

- Les Uruks ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ? Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ? reprit Gimli, la peur au ventre.

- Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux", ajouta le rôdeur.

De son côté, Lúthien se tendait, pressentant le pire. Eomer garda un instant de silence.

"Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlés.

- Morts ? souffla Gimli.

- Je suis désolé."

Il avait pressé l'épaule de Lúthien dans un geste de réconfort vain.

"Hasufel ! Arod ! Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleures fortunes qu'à leurs premiers maîtres. Adieu. Cherchez vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoirs. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le nord !"

Il était remonté à cheval et avait disparu après un dernier regard pour Lúthien. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle avait la tête baissait. S'il ne restait plus rien, alors Merry et Pippin étaient... Ou plutôt, n'étaient plus.

Elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, non, c'était les Uruk-Hai les coupables. Malgré les dernières paroles d'Eomer, Lúthien ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder espoir, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Alors que les cavaliers s'éloignaient, Yucca sauta à terre et reprit la forme du bel étalon. Elle grimpa sur son dos, rejetant franchement sa cape, et se mit en route au grand galop. Aragorn et Legolas eurent du mal à la rattraper. Gimli, lui, essayait juste de tenir à cheval. Dès qu'elle sentit les deux chevaux sur ses talons, elle accéléra encore, se mettant en équilibre sur le dos de Yucca.

Bien vite, les restes du champ de bataille furent atteints. Lúthien posa pied à terre et chercha. Ce fut Aragorn qui retrouva les liens des hobbits. S'inspirant de l'espoir de son amie, lui aussi était confiant. Finalement, tous les cinq se retrouvèrent devant la forêt.

"Fangorn. Quelle folie les a conduit là ?" grogna Gimli.

Il rattrapa les autres rapidement de peur de se perdre et posa une main sur la poignée de sa hache. Seule Lúthien et Yucca se sentaient bien dans cette forêt. Les trois autres, même Legolas, restaient sur leur garde.

Après cinq petites minutes de marche dans la forêt, il avait l'impression d'être perdus. La jeune Elendë menait la marche, confiante. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de distinguer l'odeur des hobbits, mais cet endroit était très vieux et empli de magie. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se repèrer. Elle écoutait distraitement la conversation des trois autres et ne put que rire face à la réplique de Gimli.

"Des arbres qui parlent ! Et les arbres, de quoi est-ce que ça parle ? À part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil."

- Le Magicien Blanc approche", déclara soudainement Legolas.

En effet, une puissante vague de magie se répandait autour d'eux. Ils rejoignirent Lúthien rapidement et par réflexe, se mirent devant elle.

"Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite", fit Aragorn, prêt à combattre.

Chacun s'arma et se mit en garde. Dès que la lumière les aveugla, Legolas et Gimli attaquèrent. Si la hache fut repoussée par le flot de magie, ce fut Lúthien qui arrêta la flèche, la brisant d'un coup de poignard. Puis, elle se jeta dans les bras du magicien blanc, les larmes aux yeux.

"Gandalf ! J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il riait doucement.

- Gandalf ? C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf Le Gris. C'était mon nom."

Aragorn abaissa son épée et vint à son tour saluer le magicien.

"Et Merry et Pippin ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont passés par ici avant hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?"

Leur coeur s'allégea d'un coup et Gandalf leur indiqua leur prochaine destination : Edoras.

"Edoras ? C'est pas tout à coté ! se plaignit Gimli.

- Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, et que le Roi va mal.

- Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir ! ajouta le magicien

- Alors on a courru tout le long du chemin pour rien ! grogna le nain, faisant rire Lúthien. Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits ici dans cette horrible, sombre et humide endroit infecté d'arbres ? Je veux dire charmante, très charmante forêt... se reprit-il brusquement.

- Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui ammena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn, déclara mystérieusement Gandalf. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de grandes années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes.

- Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, mon ami, sourit Aragorn. Vous parlez toujours par énigmes.

- Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivé depuis les Jours Anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller... et découvrir à quel point ils sont forts.

- Forts ? C'est bien, commenta Gimli.

- Arrêtez de geindre Maître Nain ! Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. Ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

- Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien", marmonna le nain.

Lúthien resta silencieuse tandis qu'ils rejoignaient l'orée de la forêt. Petit à petit, elle se laissait distancer sans même le remarquer. Elle avait bien senti la puissance de cette forêt et écoutait avec attention les discussions qu'elle pouvait capter. Aussi, elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne. Relevant les yeux brusquement, elle dévisagea Legolas avec étonnement. L'elfe lui dédia un magnifique sourire et s'arrêta, la forçant à faire de même. Elle allait l'interroger quand elle se retrouva agréablement plaqué contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'embrassait avec ferveur. Lúthien hoqueta de surprise et ferma les yeux, posant une main sur la joue de l'elfe. Elle ne sembla redescendre sur Terre que lorsqu'il la relâcha. Elle ouvrit des yeux noirs de désir, haletant doucement et Legolas lui sourit à nouveau, la faisant frisonner.

Gardant sa main dans la sienne, il se remit en route l'air de rien. Lúthien le suivit donc, les joues rougies. Ils se dépêchèrent de retrouver les autres et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le magicien était en train de siffler tranquillement. Gimli se tourna vers eux, fronçant les sourcils. Soudainement, un magnifique cheval blanc apparût à l'horizon et galopa vers eux.

"C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries, murmura Legolas.

- Gripoil. C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers", sourit Gandalf en flattant l'encolure de l'animal.

Yucca se transforma aussitôt et vint saluer le nouvel arrivant avec joie. Bien vite, ils prirent la route d'Edoras, Legolas et Gimli partageant toujours le même cheval. Bizarrement, cela semblait leur convenir.

Sur le dos de Yucca, Lúthien réalisa alors qu'elle était heureuse. Oui, la Terre du Milieu était en danger. Oui, il avait perdu Boromir. Malgré cela, elle était heureuse. Legolas était à ses côtés. Aragorn, son presque frère, ainsi que Gimli et Gandalf également. Merry et Pippin allaient bien. Les Ents se battraient et ils allaient délivrer Edoras de l'emprise de Saroumane. Oui, l'espoir battait dans son coeur. Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que tout était possible. Ils délivreraient le monde de Sauron et ils pourraient reprendre leur vie. Elle emmènerait Legolas chez elle et Aragorn aussi, puis Gandalf bien sûr. En fait, ils feraient tous une grande fête chez elle. Rien que de penser à toute la nourriture qu'ils engloutiraient la faisait saliver.

Lúthien arrêta ses délires, se sentant observée. Elle tourna la tête et sourit à Gandalf. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, amusé. Pouvait-il deviner ses pensées ? Lúthien grimaça à cette idée, il ne valait mieux pas, parce que sinon... Son regard se porta sur Legolas et elle rougit instantanément. Oui, il ne valait mieux pas.

La jeune femme se concentra sur sa route, laissant un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Oui, décidément, l'espoir était aussi frivole qu'un papillon dans un champ de fleurs.


End file.
